


Spilled tea and a lack of sleep.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [83]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Strange things happen at 3 in the morning.





	Spilled tea and a lack of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by art by Chained-to -the-mirror. You can find the drawing here; https://chained-to-the-mirror.tumblr.com/post/185620377207/chained-to-the-mirror-honeybeelullaby-has-the
> 
> It was also helped with a quote by So Prompt over on Tumblr. ' You startled me.'
> 
> Enjoy!

“Sherlock?” 

 

Sherlock swirled around, his blue dressing gown knocking over the cup of tea on the coffee table. Sherlock cursed, making an almost acrobatic move to avoid the hot tea and try to catch the cup. He cursed again when a few drops of the hot liquid make contact with his fingers and the cup landed broken on the floor, tea drops dripping off the table. 

 

“You okay?” John asked, stepping around the mess, taking Sherlock’s hand to look it over. Two of Sherlock’s fingers were fiery red and John let out a disapproving sound. 

 

**“You startled me.** What are you even doing up now? **”** Sherlock scowled, his face in a frown as John brought his hand closer and blew air on it for a couple of seconds before guiding Sherlock to the kitchen and turning the water tap on. He held Sherlock’s hand in the lukewarm water, shaking his head when Sherlock tried to pull it away after only a moment. 

 

“Not yet. This will help cool it down and then I’m putting some ointment on it. And I couldn’t sleep well tonight..”

 

“There’s no need for that, John. It’s fine.” Sherlock still sounded frustrated but John ignored it as he closed the tap and gently patted Sherlock’s hand dry before guiding him back to the sofa, avoiding the mess, and placing him down, giving his flatmate a stern look before going to the bathroom.

 

“Okay, come here.” John held out his hand and Sherlock gave his hand after a second, mumbling under his breath as John added on some ointment and blew on his fingers again. “That’s better. I’ll clean up the mess.” 

 

“I can do it, John.” 

 

“I know you can.” John replied, getting up to clean up the spilled tea, collecting the pieces of the broken teacup. He felt Sherlock’s eyes on him the whole time, quietly sulking. He came back 5 minutes later, Sherlock’s pout adorable and he couldn’t stop a smile as he sat down next to his flatmate. 

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Sherlock asked, frown between his eyes going deeper as John just shook his head, gesturing to Sherlock’s hand. 

 

“Does it hurt much? I can get you a mild painkiller if you want.” 

 

“I’m fine.” 

 

John nodded, sitting next to Sherlock in the silence of the night. He hadn’t been able to really fall asleep. The adrenaline of their last case was still crashing through his body and the warm weather didn’t help either. He’d debating getting up and maybe going for a walk when he’d heard Sherlock walk around in the flat. Sherlock was even a worse sleeper than he was so he’d decided to go downstairs, see what Sherlock was up to now. Suddenly Sherlock sighed, running his uninjured hand through his curls. His eyes seemed to glow as he focused on John and John’s heart stopped beating for a second. It did that anytime he was the sole focus of Sherlock’s attention.

 

“Thank you.”  Sherlock whispered, moving his hand. John nodded in answer. Sherlock got up, going to his desk and looking down on the chaos on top of it. “I was trying to organize this. It’s worse now.” Sherlock frowned with irritation, picking up a stack of paper and putting it down on the other side of the desk. 

 

“Sherlock. It’s 3 in the morning. Not the best time to try to organize that monstrosity.’ John smiled when Sherlock rolled his eyes, taking another stack of papers and placing them down on top of another stack. 

 

“Yeah, that looks much better.” John laughed when Sherlock gave him a dirty look. John patted the sofa, waving at Sherlock to come back down to sit. “You should try to get some sleep, Sherlock. You’ve been working hard for the last 3 days.” 

 

“I always work hard.” Sherlock replied but he came back to sit next to John, looking at his injured hand before laying down his head and closing his eyes. 

 

“I didn't mean you should sleep here. This sofa is horrible.” 

 

“It is not!” Sherlock sat up, affront in his eyes and John laughed again. Maybe it was the lack of sleep but he couldn’t help it. Sherlock just looked so cute and soft and before he even knew he was doing it, John reached out his hand and stroke Sherlock’s cheek, whispering the words out. 

 

“You are adorable.” 

 

“What?” Sherlock’s eyes grew wide, the cheek John was stroking turning red and warm and John pulled back his hand like he’d touched a snake. His heart beating loudly in his chest as he scooted away from Sherlock, stammering over his own words as he tried to apologize. 

 

“Sorry, I didn’t- I mean. I shouldn’t have said that. I- God, I must be really sleep deprived if I-” 

 

“John?” Sherlock’s voice was soft and questioning and John swallowed down the rest of his words, neck burning up as Sherlock’s eyes scanned his own face. “You- Oh?” 

It wasn’t possible but somehow Sherlock’s pupils dilated more, the red on his cheeks turning dark and John’s heart sank. All this time he’d done his best to shove down his feelings, to make sure Sherlock never found out how he truly felt about him and now that was all undone because of slipped tea, a lack of sleep and Sherlock being too adorable for his own good. Dammit!

 

John got up, knocking his knee against the coffee table. He let out a growl of pain, feeling Sherlock’s eyes on him as he tried to get away. He was rambling, not making any sense to himself as he walked towards the door and to his bedroom. His breath caught when Sherlock took his wrist, turning him so they were standing chest to chest. He’d never stood this close to Sherlock before and his knees felt weak. the one he’d hit against the table gently throbbing as Sherlock guided John back to the sofa. John couldn’t sit down, his body seemingly forgetting how to function as Sherlock squeezed his hand. 

 

“Don’t run away, John.”

 

“I. I wasn’t running. I- I was stumbling.” 

 

“Yes. Stumbling.” Sherlock gave a soft smile, moving his injured hand to place it on John’s shoulder. 

 

“Sherlock, I-” John started, biting his lip as he searched for the right words. How was he going to explain this? How could he make this all better? They’d hardly ever talked about stuff like that. Sherlock was married to his work and John knew- He knew Sherlock was way out of his league anyway. 

 

“Look at me, John. Breathe.” Sherlock whispered, nodding his head encouragingly as John took a deep breathe, releasing it slowly. His whole body was very much aware of how close they were standing, Sherlock’s thumb brushing over John’s wrist. 

 

“I’m sorry, Sherlock. I didn’t mean-” John swallowed, feeling like a fool. He knew better dammit! Now Sherlock knew and everything would be awkward and strange between them. He’d have to move out of the flat and find a new place before it got too weird. Maybe he’d be able to stay with his sister for a few weeks till he-

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts and starting panic when Sherlock’s lips pressed against his. He breathed in sharply, eyes wide and he licked his lips when Sherlock pulled away, shy expression on his face. 

 

“You- Why did you do that?” John asked, still feeling Sherlock’s lips on his. His knees felt heavy, his right one throbbing and Sherlock took a firmer hold of his hand, guiding him down on the sofa. They sat so close their knees touched and John startled when John touched his cheek. 

 

“Stop panicking, John. I’m not insulted, or offended.” 

 

“But you said you don’t do-”

 

“I know what I said.” Sherlock smiled and John couldn't believe the man was taking this so calmly. John felt all over the place, not sure what to say, what to do. He licked his lips again and Sherlock let out a small, almost frustrated moan.

 

“Do you know that drives me crazy? You licking your lips like that?” 

 

“Wh-What?” John blinked. Sherlock nodding his head slowly as he moved a bit closer. 

 

“Every time you do that I want to lick your lips also. Kiss you until you’re breathless.” Sherlock’s gaze set John’s whole body on fire. Part of him couldn’t believe this was happening and he placed his hand on Sherlock’s thigh, needing to feel him, to ground him in the moment. Sherlock placed his hand over John’s, the heat in his eyes now mixed with shyness that made John want to do very dirty things with him. Sherlock smirked, his cheeks still a nice red and John rolled his eyes at him. 

 

“Of course you see  _ that _ !”

 

“I always see you, John.” Sherlock whispered, squeezing John’s hand that was on his thigh and they both moved, their mouths finding each other in an explorative kiss. John moaned when Sherlock’s tongue licked the seam of his mouth and Sherlock purred when John’s free hand found their way to his curls. John wanted to crawl into Sherlock’s lap, feel Sherlock underneath him while they kissed and explored each other. His cock was already swelling up as Sherlock’s free hand glided over his body. When they finally parted, they were both panting for breath, Sherlock’s eyes shining like a diamond in the sunlight as he looked at John. 

 

“That was-” John started, caressing Sherlock’s hair before touching their foreheads together. 

 

“Can we do it again?” Sherlock asked, his pupils wide and dark and John’s cock twitched inside his pants. He nodded at Sherlock like a loon, deliberately licking his lips and he heard Sherlock growl ‘tease’ before they kissed again. 

  
  


The end. 

 


End file.
